1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trajectory generation system and a trajectory generation method for generating a trajectory defined by a temporal function.
2. Related Background Art
There has been disclosed a dead beat filter for generating a function so as to match a value of the function with a desired value at a specified time (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3233450). Such filter has been applied in the generation of a desired trajectory of each spatial component of positions and postures of each foot of a humanoid robot (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3640255).
According to the filter, even though the desired value of the function is varied, by adjusting the value of a time constant, a smooth trajectory can be generated to match the value of the function with the varied desired value at the specified time.